


Quiet

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mark of Cain, Worried Sam, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Mark of Cain, Dean uses alcohol to quell the anger--the burning in his brain. It doesn't always work. But Sam? That's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural or the boys. Comments encouraged!)

With the Mark of Cain, Dean drinks a lot more than he used to. He drinks whole bottles of whiskey and even then, a few more beers. The fire in his thoughts burns up anything productive and most of his time is spent pushing the anger down so it doesn’t boil up over the edges. Sometimes he’s good at it; sometimes he isn’t.

It’s those nights that he isn’t that he stays up all night with a bottle to his lips and two fingers to his temple, just willing it all to fade out, if only for a few minutes. It’s those nights that he isn’t where Sam comes up behind him, hand on Dean’s shoulder. Even though Dean tenses up, Sam just squeezes a little. “It’s gonna be okay, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t know what to say in times like those and Dean lets his eyes shut and for only a moment, his brain quiets down. It’s those few seconds that he believes Sam. It’s those few seconds that he remembers why he tries to push it all down.

"I know."


End file.
